Song Fic Drabbles for April
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: You know the drill. The continuing saga of my crazy brain. 365 days of drabbles inspired by songs on my playlist. Enjoy! Rating is for language and sexual innuendo.
1. Spreading Wings

**Disclaimer: None of the characters contained herein are mine. I just like to play with them sometimes. And yes for those that have read my other stories I'm still poor. Someday I'll rule the world but until then I am forced to survive off of Ramen Noodles. Okay so it's not that bad and I'm lower middle class not poor. Still it sounded good didn't it?**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal again. This is the April edition of my song drabble things. Various characters are used. The list would be a bit much for me to type here. Not all of these are canon. (Duh) Also not all of these will become stories in and of themselves. I've written quite a few drabbles that are not ever going to be used in a story, i.e. Pretty Woman, The Little Princess, Burn Notice (though that one might someday), White Collar (another maybe) and so on. Also, some of these drabbles are from my own stories and you may see parts of them in the stories themselves. Lastly, not all of the drabbles really have anything to do with the song (in fact most of them don't really). It could just be that a phrase or a word in the song sparked something that made me think of the drabble or I might have just been listening to that song when I came up with the idea for the drabble like the last bonus of last month. Okay enough from me. On with the show.**

**April 1, 2014**

**Spreading Wings—Gabriel Yared (4:31)**

**Harry Potter/Sherlock/The Librarian**

**Harry and Luna**

He drew a lock of her hair between his fingers and rubbed it between them. He didn't really understand his obsession with it but he'd learned enough in his life that he didn't question it very deeply. Her light hair was beautiful and soft and that was enough.

Her big gray eyes turned to him at the movement and she gave him one of her dreamy smiles. He'd always liked her smile. It seemed so full of life and joy that it always made him feel better, even when he already felt happy.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Draco called from the fire. "Hot dogs are done if you're hungry." His silver eyes reflected the light of the campfire as he grinned over at them. "Course, if you're not that means more for me."

Harry tilted his head towards the campfire with a questioning expression and Luna nodded with a sigh. "I like stargazing with you," she told him. "But I'm starving and if my cousin eats too many of those he'll become sick."


	2. So Small

**April 2, 2014**

**So Small—Carrie Underwood (3:44)**

**Eureka**

**Jack and Zoe**

She was asleep. Finally. He thought she'd never drift off.

Asleep she looked so much younger. So much more like the tiny little girl that had grinned at him when he'd come home. When she slept she didn't mouth off with smart ass remarks that cut him deeply no matter how he hid the pain.

When Zoe slept he could forget that she hated him. Forget that his daughter had become a delinquent to punish him. When she slept he didn't have to be hard on her or disappointed with her choices. He could just be a dad again.

He knew this peace was fragile. They'd soon be back in L.A. and she'd be back to the smart mouthed teenager that hated him. He'd have to go back to being the hard assed U.S. Marshall that worked too much.

But damn he loved the girl. He wished things were different for her sake. That he was someone different. Someone that didn't care if anyone else needed his help. Someone who only cared about his family.

He glanced at her sleeping form in the rearview mirror and sighed. She was his only child and he loved her dearly. He just wished he could make her believe him.


	3. Mine

**April 3, 2014**

**Mine—Christina Perri (3:34)**

**Eureka**

**Beverly**

She knew more about this little town than anyone would ever suspect. All of its dirty little secrets rested inside her brain. But there were a few that even she didn't know. A few residents that didn't want to let go of their secrets for her.

Jack Carter was one. The sheriff never came to her for a session. Never trusted enough to let down his guard for her. He was an odd one, that sheriff. He seemed so hard nosed and close minded on the outside and yet…the quirks of Eureka never seemed to faze him for long. He'd take a step back and a breath and then dive into the problem and usually fix whatever had broken.

Zoe Carter was just as inexplicable as her father. On the outside a rebellious teen that hated her father. Sort of. But she had stolen someone else's identity and come to Eureka to be with him. She complained and whined when he grounded her but she did as he'd told her.

Beverly was beginning to think that she might have been away from normal people too long. Living in a town of crazy scientists had made the normal seem strange. Maybe she should get out of this town. But the advances they were making here were too alluring. Too important. And they all thought they needed her. Well, nearly all. She'd stay.

She'd store their secrets behind her smile and work. She'd follow her orders. Even if Jack Carter kept screwing them up. He was rather brilliant. For a norm.


	4. There's a Place for Us

**April 4, 2014**

**There's a Place For Us—Carrie Underwood (3:52)**

**Matilda**

**Matilda**

She had watched them since she could remember. She wasn't like them. She didn't belong with them. But she didn't know anything else. They were all she had. All she knew.

Her books told her of wondrous places and the people that lived there. Somewhere that she might just fit in. A place for people like her. Misfits. Outsiders.

But she was afraid. A bit. Her family were all she knew personally. And books lied sometimes. Not as much as her family but they still lied. So maybe those places didn't exist. Maybe they were a dream that she would never reach.

Still she hoped. She wanted more. More than her parents and brother. More than being the outsider in her family. She wanted what the books promised. She loved her family, she really did. For all of their faults they were still hers. But…but…

She dreamed.


	5. A Pavilion

**April 5, 2014**

**A Pavilion—Summer Fades Away (14:53)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**John and Sherlock**

Cloudy hazel eyes opened and stared blankly at the wall across from the bed. He couldn't see it. Not really. It had been a while since he could see that far. It didn't really matter anymore though. There was nothing on that wall that he hadn't seen a thousand times over.

He blinked slowly and let the sounds of the house fill him. Outside was the gentle buzz of the bees he didn't have the heart to get rid of. Bea's son, Alex, took care of them now. He'd inherited his great uncle's fascination for the small creatures.

That thought brought a small smile to his aged lips. Sherlock and Alex had spent so many hours discussing the bees and caring for the bees and watching the bees. It had been one of the only things they'd had in common. Alex puked violently at the sight of blood or body parts. Such was life though. Alex's son on the other hand…that boy was as eccentric and driven as Sherlock had been.

"Da?" A quiet female voice called to him from the door. John ignored their daughter and concentrated on the wall he couldn't see. He wasn't ready yet. "Da? I know you're awake." Hannah was just as persistent as he himself was. And just as brilliant as her Papa. He heard her steps towards the bed but couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Da, you have to get up now. Papa wouldn't want you to sulk and miss his funeral."

"I don't want to go," he croaked out. "He's not there, you know? Sherlock would have hated all this."

Hannah let out a heavy sigh and sat down beside him on the bed. "The funeral isn't for him anyway," she said airily. "It's for us. To make us feel better."

John swallowed heavily and gave a choked laugh. "I won't. How-how am I supposed to ever feel better again? How am I supposed to breathe without him?" He shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this you know? When we were younger we were supposed to die together. Falling off a building during one of our chases through London or getting shot or any of a hundred other ways but it was always together. Once we retired and moved out here we were supposed to just…not wake up one day."

Hannah rubbed his shoulder. "Oh Da," she sighed. "I know. I'll miss him too."

John bit back his scoff. Hannah would miss Sherlock but it wasn't the same at all. John felt empty. An entire life by his side and now he was just…gone. How was that fair? John pulled in a deep breath and sat up. "Might as well get this over with," he commented.

John suddenly looked so small and broken to Hannah's eyes. She had never imagined one father without the other and now she was forced to see how incomplete her Da was without her Papa. She shook her head fiercely. They just needed to get through this day. Putting her Papa in the ground felt wrong but it had to happen. She fled the room to the comforting arms of her husband.

John heard her go and sighed. Hannah would be alright eventually. She had her family…their family. He on the other hand…well, he just needed to finish this day. He didn't even want to think about the next. Take each day as it came.

Two days later hazel eyes blinked open again. John frowned in consternation. That wasn't the wall of the cottage. He recognized the wall across from the bed but he hadn't seen it in years.

A clattering from down the stairs had him sitting up quickly. "John!" Sherlock's voice called to him. "John! We've a case! Come on! The game is on!"

John grinned and leapt from the bed. Maybe the afterlife wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Nothing's Changed

**April 6, 2014**

**Nothing's Changed—The Calling (4:45)**

**Tin Man**

**Glitch**

He grinned to himself as his head bobbed in time with the music blaring from the little contraption DG called an Ipod. His fingers had itched to take it apart when she'd given it to him but he'd promised that he wouldn't and even wrote himself a note to that effect so that he wouldn't forget. It was a wonderful little invention and he adored the music that DG had loaded…was that the right word? Yes, loaded on to it.

The music helped him immensely. And his surprise for DG and Azkadee was almost ready. He hoped they enjoyed it. Maybe it would even make Azkadee laugh…she hadn't done that much since they'd saved her but maybe this little invention would do the trick.

"Glitch?" A hesitant voice called out to him in the sudden silence following the end of the song. "What are you up to?"

Glitch looked towards the door where the voice had originated and gave Jeb a sunny smile. "Making presents," he admitted. "For DG and Azkadee. DG likes to watch things explode. Think Azkadee will too?" He turned his attention back to the small object in his hand.

Jeb flashed him a quick grin that was full of anticipation. "Doesn't everyone?" He asked.

Glitch grinned back. "If they don't, they should. This," he lifted the device to show it off, "will be fun. It burns three different colors of flowers and then boom! Sparkles."

Jeb's wolfish grin grew in intensity. "Is it finished?" He asked eagerly. Glitch nodded. "Let's go show 'em then," Jeb urged.

Later the Queen shook her head in indulgent amusement at the five figures in the garden. The loss of a fountain was acceptable when put against the lilting giggles drifting on the wind from her daughters. Besides…those flowers were rather pretty if a bit explosive.


	7. It's Not Over

**April 7, 2014**

**It's Not Over—Daughtry (3:52)**

**Bones**

**Bones**

He was infuriating. Completely and totally the most infuriating man in existence. He was rude. He was coarse. He was just…infuriating. There were times she thought she might actually hate him. Well, not hate him exactly. But yes, hate him.

Mostly she disliked that there were no answers to the puzzle that was Agent Booth. She liked answers and order and everything in its place. Booth was…confounding and chaos and seemed to slip from idiot to genius in a breath. He made no sense whatsoever and it drove her insane.

But even with all of that. Even with the insanity and the confusion he was her partner. Her best friend. He made her laugh. He made her want to cry sometimes too. The roller coaster of emotion wasn't nearly as scary when Booth was beside her. But most of all he made her think.

So when Pam's bullet sliced into his flesh Dr. Temperance Brennen found herself doing something she'd done a lot more often since Special Agent Seely Booth had come into her life. She reacted. Without thought or planning or even order, she reacted. Seely's gun was cool in her hands and the bang was louder in her ears than the one that Pam had fired not that she really noticed hearing it.

Booth was falling. And bleeding and for the first time since her parent's had disappeared and her brother had left her Temperance Brennen felt her entire world crumble around her. Booth was gasping and his eyes were struggling to focus. Booth's life was slowly slipping away before her eyes.

It wasn't supposed to end this way. It couldn't be over. It wouldn't make sense this way. Nothing made sense without Booth. It wasn't over. She wouldn't let it be.


	8. Feelin' the Same Way

**April 8, 2014**

**Feelin' the Same Way—Norah Jones (2:57)**

**Burn Notice**

**Michael**

Michael locked the door and leaned back against it with a heavy sigh. He wondered if Fi knew he'd been lying.

He'd told her that violence wasn't foreplay for him. He hadn't been lying…not exactly. Normally it wasn't. But with Fi? Everything with Fi was foreplay. Every single thing she did or said got him hot.

And he could never let her know. He wouldn't chance breaking either of their hearts again. He would be leaving Miami as soon as he could manage it. He'd been a spy for almost half of his life. It was who he was. It was what he was. Love, affection and desire didn't have a place in his life.

Michael knew that he was incapable of giving Fiona what she needed. It was easier to just relegate her to a lost love. It was better for her. And if his heart felt like shards in his chest? Well that was just the price he had to pay.

It didn't matter how much he longed to sink into her warm, inviting body. It didn't matter that his lips tingled with the need to taste her again. It didn't matter that his arms felt empty. It didn't matter that his ears were nearly perked to catch her every moan and gasp. None of it mattered against the need to keep her safe from him and the crap that was falling on him from this damn burn notice.

Michael let his weight settle against the cool metal of the door and rub at his eyes. He had to stay strong. A wry smile crossed his lips. It was a good thing he didn't mind cold water. He could see a lot of cold showers in his future.

And if that quiet, nagging voice in the back of his head was reminding him that Fiona was the most stubborn woman on the planet? Well he had a lot of experience ignoring that voice.


	9. For Crying Out Loud

**April 9, 2014**

**For Crying Out Loud—Meat Loaf (8:55)**

**Bones**

**Booth**

_Abset invidia_

It was only later that he realized what she'd said and what she'd done. To be fair, really, she probably hadn't meant it that way at the time but with Brennen one could never tell. Delving into her mind was harder than figuring out the most brutal serial killer's motives. She was inscrutable at the best of times and a stone wall at the worst.

_Abset invidia_

Two small words that had a whole world of meaning. He remembered the rush of heat and pleasure that raced through him then. Had he understood and then just banished it from his mind because Temperance Brennen couldn't possibly mean…

_Abset invidia_

He hauled her sleeping form a little bit closer and smiled into her hair. It had been years since he'd thought of that moment. If she hadn't meant it then she sure as Hell did now. He gently stroked his hand down her back. "Abset invidia," he whispered softly.


	10. Procession of the Sirdar

**April 10, 2014**

**Procession of the Sirdar—Mikhail Mikhaylovich Ippolitov (3:51)**

**Burn Notice**

**Michael**

_"__No worries," _her voice told him just before she cut the connection.

Michael stared down at the phone in his hand and frowned in concern. He knew he shouldn't be worried. Fi could take care of herself and those around her without a problem. But he couldn't stop the small shiver of dread along his spine. This one might be over her head.

He fought the urge to tell Sam to drive a bit faster but something in his body language must have communicated his worry to the older man. Sam laid on the lead and they shot down the street. "She'll be fine, Mikey," Sam said comfortingly. "I mean, come on, it's Fiona."

"I know," Michael told him in a low tone and shifted his gaze to the buildings whipping past outside the window. Still he didn't ask Sam to slow down and Sam's foot stayed heavy on the gas.

Michael shook his head and couldn't hold back a chuckle as Sam pulled to a stop outside Cara's house. The asphalt was littered with scorch marks and broken glass.

Sam let out his own sound of amusement. "Well, Mikey, at least Fi should be in a good mood," he pointed out. "She got to blow something up."

Michael looked up at him with a grin that was half relief and half amusement. "She did," he agreed.

"Such a shame you boys missed the party," Fiona called to them from just inside the doorway of Cara's house. "We invited some friends and it was a…blast."


	11. I'll Be There For You

**April 11, 2014**

**I'll Be There for You—Bon Jovi (5:46)**

**Continuum**

**Matthew**

Matthew knew that he wasn't a _good_ man but he also wasn't a _bad_ guy either. He figured he was somewhere in the middle. A little selfish, his moral compass was slightly off, a nice helping of arrogance, but didn't everyone have those qualities sometimes?

Because he knew what he was and most importantly what he _wasn't_ he was beyond grateful for the chance to start over in the past. He had never really wanted to join Liber8. Sure he agreed with their message but…well…violence squicked him out. So the early 21st century was a new start and seemed considerably less violent.

And then he saw her again. The Protector. Kiera. She'd gotten sucked into their plan and she couldn't go home either. Her big blue eyes were so wounded. So sad. He'd always thought she was pretty. It was more than that though. There was just something about her. He still couldn't put his finger on it. But she intrigued him.

So he grabbed one of the bombs that had spelled his doom and followed her into the diner. He had no intention to actually use it but she didn't know that and he needed to talk to her. And he'd heard good things about the breakfasts at this diner.

He lied to her the same as he lied to everyone…only he didn't really. He wanted to be on her side. He wanted to help her. Then the cop showed up.

Things were getting dicy and his fellow Liber8 members were going to be cutting into his profit margin. He needed to talk to her again. Give her a direction. Then Curtis had to nose in on his plan and ruined nearly everything.

Kiera was strong though. She'd get away from Curtis and maybe even take the man out. That would be nice. Curtis was unpredictable on his best days.

Matthew felt the pain from the tracking dart and nearly grinned in relief. Kiera was smart too. Now he could lead her back to them and then he'd be free to live the rest of his life the way he wanted too. Maybe Kiera would be grateful.

Things didn't go to plan again. Maybe he should stop making plans. God, he needed a vacation. This whole trip to bizarro world was making his head spin. Travis hadn't killed him thankfully but he knew that unless Kiera got here soon he wasn't going to make it. Damn. A bomb between his legs. Not good.

Damn Kiera looked good wet. Maybe there was a chance for him after all. She did save his life. Didn't that mean it was hers now? His heart already was.


	12. Hummer

**April 12, 2014**

**Hummer—Cheap Trick (4:18)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Viper and Meredith**

She was adorable. That was the only thought he had the first time he saw her. Her blondish hair pulled back in a ponytail, her big greenish blue eyes snapping at the man beside her. And that stubborn little chin. Adorable.

Viper found the argument the man and she had over who and how to treat him hilarious. If they'd asked him he'd take her small, quick and gentle fingers over the hulking frat boy's. But they didn't ask and the frat boy simply pulled the spokes out of his side. That had hurt but he'd kept his yowl of pain down to a grunt. Wouldn't do to scream in front of his adorable little woman. That'd be embarrassing.

The frat boy went off after a minute or two and the adorable woman rolled her eyes after him. "Let's get you stitched up," she told him with a smile when she turned back to him.

"Anything you want, darlin'," her giggle at his comment was entrancing.

Later he couldn't tell you what they chatted about as she stitched up his side. He knew that he'd made her laugh at least three times with his cheesy pick-up lines. He'd made sure to use his cheesiest ones just to see her laugh. Her eyes lost some of the blue when she laughed and the green sparkled. He figured he'd easily fall in love with her if he let himself.

He signed the AMA form with a cheeky grin and then…well, he just couldn't help himself. He had to kiss her. Just to see…Her lips tasted divine. And her green eyes blinked and she kissed back a little. It was nice. Not fireworks or anything but nice all the same.

Late that night when his side started to hurt more than the tequila could mask Viper thought maybe he should have let her run those tests. Well, he thought philosophically, he had promised he'd see her again.

The frat boy was ignoring him but he didn't mind. He just needed to hold on a little bit longer and she'd come. She'd fix him up again. He thought he heard her voice calling him but his brain was a little fuzzy. Worried blue-green eyes caught his and he tried to tell her he was alright.

Then he didn't remember anything more for a while. When he did wake up those green eyes were the first thing he saw. She had to be the most adorable angel he'd ever seen. Yeah, he could fall in love with her easily but she was an angel and he was a possessive bastard so he just sent her a smile and gave her a piece of his heart.


	13. God Laughs

**April 13, 2014**

**God Laughs—Delta Goodrem (4:09)**

**Murdoch Mysteries**

**Murdoch**

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," he told the darkened interior of the confessional quietly. "It has been four days since my last confession."

The priest held back a sigh of exasperation. He knew William Murdoch's voice well and the man had an entirely too developed sense of right and wrong. William didn't think in shades of gray. "Go on, my son," he said in a comforting voice.

"I lied, Father," Murdoch said repressively. "I lied to a suspect and I don't feel bad about it. I gave him hope that he could use a plea of self-defense and then told my superior officer about evidence that would prove he killed a man in cold, premeditated murder."

The priest bit his lip to stifle a gasp of surprise. He would never have expected something that incendiary to come from William's mouth. This was unprecedented. "My son," he started and then stopped. What exactly was William looking for with this confession? Absolution? Justification? Forgiveness, certainly, but for what exactly? "My son, perhaps you should enlighten me a bit more."

"There was a woman," Murdoch explained slowly. "She was accused of murdering her husband. I just…I knew she was innocent. I proved it. But the only way for her to be set free was to find the real killer and have him confess. So I lead the suspect to believe that he could plead self-defense. But it wasn't. He killed that man so that he could have his wife. He didn't care that she wouldn't want him. He didn't care that she loved her husband enough to stay with him no matter what. I don't feel bad that I lied to him and I should…shouldn't I? I should feel bad that I lied to send a man to the gallows."

The priest did sigh then. That was classic William reasoning actually. He felt bad that he didn't feel bad. "If you feel that you should," he said. "God will forgive you, my son. You did something wrong to do something right and God will see your intentions more than your actions in this instance." Murdoch made a small sound of dissent. "However if you feel the need to atone then you must say fifteen _Hail Mary's_ and spend some time in reflection of your actions to discover if there was anything you could have done differently."

Murdoch let out a breath in a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Father," he said as he exited the confessional.

The priest shook his head with a small laugh in the ensuing silence. It was good to know that William, steady, good, Godly William was as human as the next man.


	14. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**April 14, 2014**

**Somewhere a Clock is Ticking—Snow Patrol (4:34)**

**Revolution**

**Charlie**

Her entire view of the world and how it worked had changed in an instant. Just as she learned to adapt it skewed again and then again. She wondered how many more times it would change before she just couldn't take it anymore.

Staring at him in the silence after the bomb of his past was dropped she wondered if this was that last thing that completely ruined her. He was…he was _Uncle Miles_! Vague memories of playing soldier with him. Of stories of heroism and valor in battle. Of smiles and laughs. Of hugs and love. They all assaulted her. He couldn't…_couldn't_ be what they said. He couldn't be the general of the militia. He really, really couldn't. It was wrong! It had to be wrong. Those images wouldn't reconcile with that knowledge.

And then her eyes caught his. Those tormented, aching, lonely brown eyes. Clarity came with a flash and her tense muscles relaxed. Determination straightened her spine and resolve strengthened her heart.

Even the best of men could get lost sometimes. And it was up to her to bring him home. To find him and show him the way.


	15. We Are the Watchers on the Wall

**April 15, 2014**

**We Are the Watchers on the Wall—Ramin Djawadi (2:38)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**Sherlock, Ian, John and Sally**

"Your brush strokes are very even, Kill. Uniform. And you used what? Seven different tints of blue? Very elegant." Sherlock's nose was almost touching Ian's painting of a foggy London night as he studied the painting. "And four different tints of yellow for the street lamp. Very intriguing. Why only four?"

Killian Owen Brody, known to his friends as Ian and Sherlock as Kill, banged his head on the table twice before eyeing the other man. "That is not how you are supposed to view a painting, Shock. Brush strokes and tint usage are for authenticators and critics. You are supposed to feel a painting not just study it."

"What do you mean?" Sherlock sounded truly curious instead of sneering.

Ian scowled at the two hyenas, also known as Sally and John, laughing in the doorway and then turned back to Sherlock. "Okay, step back." He stood between Sherlock and the painting once Sherlock had moved back a few steps. "Now close your eyes." Sherlock shot him a look but did as bid. "When I tell you to, open them. Before that, clear your head. Don't actively think about anything. I know you can do it. Let all the thoughts in your head just buzz, don't follow them just let them be. Do not try to deduce me or the painting. Just look at it. Got it?" Sherlock gave a reluctant nod. Ian stepped away from him and to the side. "Now open your eyes, Shock."

Sherlock's eyes popped open and he stared for a few minutes in silence at the painting and then his eyes slammed shut and he staggered back a few steps. "Kill, if you do not take that monstrosity away I will destroy it."

"Shock?" Ian asked, astounded.

"Kill, I am not joking. Take it away. I do not like that painting at all." Sherlock kept his eyes closed as Ian took the painting from the easel. That painting brought back memories he'd thought he'd deleted. The man with hunched shoulders under the eerie street lamp was himself. To one side the swirls of blue and black had shown John's face, contorted in agony after he'd been shot. To the other was a man, hands out offering a syringe and the drugs that would take away his own pain. He saw the walk he'd taken the night they had brought him the letter informing him of John's injury.

"Sherlock, you all right?" John asked from behind him one warm hand squeezing his shoulder.

Sherlock rested his own hand on top of John's and nodded. "I was simply unprepared for the memories that painting evoked."

"Here, Shock, let's try a different one," Ian interrupted with the sounds of a painting being placed on the easel. "This one shouldn't cause so much upset."

"Must we?" Sherlock's voice was almost a whine.

"Yes," Ian answered with poorly disguised amusement. "Open your eyes, Shock."

Sherlock opened them and drew in a gasp. "It's amazing," he breathed out. He'd been prepared to fight off more unpleasant memories and instead was drawn into the painting. He knew, intellectually, that it was supposed to be a top view of a rose blooming but each petal was painted in such exquisite detail that he could almost smell its sweet scent. Could reach out and stroke the softness of its petals.

Ian grinned. "That is how you experience art, Shock."


	16. Sunday Morning

**April 16, 2014**

**Sunday Morning—Maroon 5 (4:06)**

**White Collar**

**El, Neal and Peter**

It had started so innocently. Okay so innocence and Neal Caffrey were pretty much foreign concepts but in this instance innocence was the closest she could ever come to a word for it.

El had thought of Neal in many different ways over the course of the years. An aggravation (so many missed reservations), an annoyance (Peter was _always_ thinking of Neal), an amusement (Peter's stories about the con artist had her in stitches), a surprise (beautiful blue eyes and wide grin on her doorstep), a child (his infectious laugh and innocent expression), and a puppy (eager for approval over that Spanish bond forgery). She had never actually thought of him as a _person_. Sure she knew he was human. She knew that he'd have emotions like any other human. But to see that flash of despair, of horror, of shame when Peter brought up his crimes in front of her.

That was shocking and just so…adorable. Poor Neal. So she let out her inner deviousness just to cheer him up. She suggested the date to see what his reaction would be. He was a con man but even they had their tells if you knew to look for them. There was that frantic glance between her and Peter and then he relaxed. Until Peter opened his big mouth and basically told Neal that the art history professor wouldn't want to date him. She'd never wanted to smack Peter more. So Peter didn't actually say that and more than likely didn't mean it to be taken that way but El was excellent at reading people and that was what Neal heard.

Her visceral reaction astonished her with its intensity. She wanted to sooth Neal's hurt and tell him everything would be fine. She wanted to protect him. And she knew to her very bones that Neal wasn't conning her into this reaction. He didn't even know that she had it.

Huh. This was going to take further study. Maybe her husband wasn't the only one obsessed with the gorgeous conman.


	17. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**April 17, 2014**

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies—Panic! At the Disco (3:08)**

**White Collar**

**Neal**

_No ring for you either. _She observed in a teasing tone after he'd read her palm.

Suddenly the tracker around his ankle had a different feeling to it. It wasn't as heavy. He didn't feel as trapped as he had only a minute ago. It was a strange sensation. And he wasn't altogether sure what it meant.

_Prison got in the way_. He told her in a mutter.

And just that quickly the crushing weight of the anklet was back. Resentment flared. For Peter, for himself, for Kate. Anger hit in a wave. For himself, for Kate. Peter had clipped his wings, Kate had broken his heart and he had let them do it to him.

For just a moment he regretted everything. If he hadn't done the crimes he'd still be free to flit around the world and look at all the pretty things. But there was no use in regrets and there was no way to change the past.

A tracking anklet was nothing like a wedding ring no matter how much he wished it was.


	18. You Got Me

**April 18, 2014**

**You Got Me—Colbie Caillat (4:06)**

**Bones**

**Booth and Bones**

It gave her a secret thrill to tease him like this. She smothered a giggle before it could make it past her chest. The big, bad FBI man had lost his suspect and he was being such a baby about it. Booth amused her more and more as she came to know him better.

He'd blamed the Sheriff. He'd blamed the flashlight. He'd blamed the Park Ranger and his Native American know how. Everyone and everything except himself. Booth was a big baby and it made her want to laugh like a hyena.

She wouldn't though. Letting her amusement out would hurt his feelings and then he'd sulk for the rest of the trip. Sometimes he was so sensitive. So she'd keep her amusement to herself.

He knew she was laughing at him. The light in her eyes gave her away. He rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking at him. Like Rivers had been the first suspect to give him the slip. It had happened before and would probably happen again.

Not that he'd actually tell her that. She was having way too much fun teasing him. So he'd just act like a big baby and let her laugh. Temperance was way too serious most of the time and it was good to see her enjoying something. Even if it was teasing him. He'd be the brunt of her joke if it kept that light in her eyes.


	19. For You

**April 19, 2014**

**For You—The Calling (3:48)**

**Burn Notice**

**Fiona**

_Mike better have one Hell of an excuse for not being here._

Sam's words shot through her like fire. Michael never missed a meet. Never. He was rather annoying like that. So where the Hell was he?

Vicious scenarios flashed across her mind. Michael hurt, bleeding, alone, dying. Michael lying on the side of the road. Jan had gotten him. She knew it. It was the only reason he would miss the meet to rescue the girl. Michael had a hero complex and he wouldn't have left Jenna with the Wilhelm's for another moment if he could help it.

She rounded the car back to the passenger's door cursing in Gaelic in her head. They had to find him. She would never tell him but she didn't think she could live in a world where he didn't.


	20. The One That Got Away

**April 20, 2014**

**The One That Got Away—Katy Perry (4:50)**

**Charmed**

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige**

"Dammit," Piper cursed under her breath as she stretched just a little more on her toes and felt around in the cabinet. That vase had to be up there. She distinctly remembered shoving it up there the other day. "Where are you?" Her fingers knocked against something hard and she grasped it to pull it down to her. "Finally." Only it wasn't glass and it wasn't a vase. It was a wooden box.

Vague memories assaulted her as she studied the box with a frown.

_Leave it to me to fall for a dead man. _She had said as they watched Mark's funeral.

Phoebe had hugged her then. _It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock._

Piper's lips twitched and then a snicker escaped her. "Me and my thing for dead men," she giggled to herself. "Oh God." She drew in a breath and then unable to help herself she started laughing.

She couldn't stop the laughter and fell to her knees tears streaming down her face at the irony. It wasn't really that funny but something about it just hit her and she couldn't stop.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked and knelt down beside her seemingly hysterical sister. "What's wrong?"

Piper looked up and saw Phoebe on the kitchen floor behind her. Paige was standing in the doorway with Wyatt on her hip. Shaking her head she thrust the box towards her sister. "D-do you remem-member Mark?" She asked. Phoebe shook her head with a confused expression. "The ghost? The one with Yama after him?"

Phoebe's face cleared and she nodded. "That's one of the cases where you got kidnapped isn't it? And Prue nearly got shot."

"Shot?" Paige yelped and then bounced Wyatt when he fussed.

Piper shot Phoebe a quelling look…or as much of one as she could manage with stray giggles still bursting from between her lips. "So not the point. Do you remember what I said at Mark's funeral?" Phoebe shook her head. "'Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy.' Remember?" Phoebe slowly nodded. "Who or actually what did I end up marrying, Phoebe?"

Phoebe's eyes widened and her lips twitched. "A Whitelighter," she replied. "Which is technically a dead man." Her eyes lit with mirth and she started giggling. "Oh my God," she gasped out. "Talk about ironic."

Paige stared at her hysterical sisters for a moment and then turned her attention to the baby in her arms. "Your mommy and Auntie Phoebe are crazy, you know that right?"

Wyatt just gave her a gummy grin and clapped his hands together.


	21. Measure of a Man

**April 21, 2014**

**Measure of a Man—Clay Aiken (3:59)**

**Bones**

**Bones**

She couldn't suppress the sudden feeling of relief and safety when she heard the small whoosh of the door opening into the interrogation room they'd taken her too. He was here. She didn't turn to look at him yet. She couldn't let him see the warmth in her eyes. She had to remember that they were a bad match first.

He would never respect her. He was brash and rude and sometimes a bit crude in his mannerisms. They were not friends. They were not lovers or almost lovers. They were nothing to each other.

But…Booth was also noble, intensely loyal and kind. He was special in all the right ways and it was killing her to ignore that. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe…

She could convince him to let her work in the field by his side. She knew she could. She was a genius. Then…well, then they could see how things went. But he was going to have to work for it.

And, she admitted if only to herself, she needed time to realize that he would never intentionally hurt her. That he would never abandon her.


	22. White Dress

**April 22, 2014**

**White Dress—Parachute (3:36)**

**Burn Notice**

**Fiona**

She mentally rolled her eyes as what's his name told his boring joke for the fifth time. He told the same joke every single date. Boring as it was at least he was dependable. After a lifetime of unpredictability, dependable was a good change.

Or so she tried to tell herself.

When her cell phone rang she fought off a relieved grin. "Excuse me Jeremy," she told him throatily. "I should really take this."

"Of course, Fiona," he waved her off with a smile.

He really was a sweet man, she thought. It was just too bad that sweet was not one of her criteria in a relationship. She really wished that Jeremy was enough. She wanted someone to settle down with.

"Hello," she said into the phone as she wiggled her fingers at Jeremy from across the room.

_"__Fiona Glenann?"_ The female voice asked from the other end of the line.

"This is she," Fiona answered cautiously. Not very many people had this number.

_"__My name is Alison and I'm a maid in Miami," _the other woman explained quickly. _"There is a man in one of our rooms that has been unconscious for a few days. He looks pretty badly beat up and I got worried so I…well, I searched his things and found your number on his emergency contact card. I…Would you mind coming to…well, help him or take him to the hospital or something?"_

Fiona felt her heart stop and the blood drain from her face. "Michael," she whispered. She didn't know how she knew it was him, she just did. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she told the woman. "I have to catch a flight from New York. Just…I'll be there." She flipped her phone closed and headed to go tell Jeremy she had an emergency and she didn't know when she'd be back.


	23. Save Me

**April 24, 2014**

**Save Me—My Darkest Days (3:42)**

**Cooper**

**Other Character**

He reminds me of a tale, he does. Every day he comes here and asks the same questions. Always askin' about that locket. And the pictures inside. He's determined to find them, he is. I'd admire the man if he wasn't so damned sad all the time.

Me mam used to tell me tales of princes searching the land for their lost princesses. Fighting evil and saving their girl from certain death. They were good stories and they always had a happy ending. Somehow, though, I dunna think Corky's tale will end nearly as well.

Real life doesn't work like me mam's tales. In real life I know that Corky's princess is dead and buried. I know his queen is in the wind. No one saw her leave and no one knows where she went.

Still King Corky will search for her. He will find her. But…when he does I do believe that the tears of grief he will shed will flood the world. This tale of his can only end in sorrow and I grieve for him.


	24. The Main Monkey Business

**April 23, 2014**

**The Main Monkey Business—Rush (6:01)**

**Continuum**

**Greg**

When Kiera had first joined the Protectors he'd been a bit hesitant. She was his wife and he loved her to distraction and he didn't want her to ever be in danger. He would lose it completely if he ever lost her.

And then she'd put on the suit and Greg found his mouth dry and his heart going twice it's normal rate. It molded to her like a second skin. His wife was the hottest Protector he'd ever seen. She was perfect.

Reconciling his need to protect his wife with her new job wasn't easy in the beginning but he managed it. It got easier when he watched her work. He had the hottest, sexiest wife on the planet. He was one lucky bastard and he'd never forget it.


	25. I'd Come for You

**April 25, 2014**

**I'd Come for You—Nickelback (4:23)**

**Criminal Minds**

**Hotch**

He gave a sharp nod to acknowledge Gideon's correction. "Dr. Reid, our expert on, well, everything." He should have remembered to introduce Spencer with his title. He knew better. Gideon was protective of the kid and wanted everyone to acknowledge that Spencer was special and smart.

He knew all that of course. Still…It was hard to remember Spencer was a grown man sometimes. All of them were protective of the kid. Hotch knew that he was one of the more overprotective of the team. He couldn't help it though.

It wasn't as though Spencer himself did anything to dispel the image of childishness. Spencer always waited on the stairs to the plane to make sure Hotch was coming. Those big doe brown eyes sought him out over crowded rooms to make sure he was there. His soft smiles were always reserved only for Hotch. The others got smiles too but they weren't the same.

From the first day Hotch had known that Spencer made him feel things that no one had in a very long time. Unfortunately those feelings couldn't exist. They were wrong. Hotch was married and so he forced them to become something else. Something safer. Spencer would never know that Hotch's protectiveness and wonder were anything more than a friends or a siblings. That was all they could be. That was all they'd ever be.


	26. Everything I Wanna Do

**April 26, 2014**

**Everything I Wanna Do—Nickelback (3:27)**

**Crossing Jordan**

**Garrett**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His entire being focused on the tapping of his fingers against his desk. Yakura had beaten him out of the job he'd been vying to get for most of his life. Well, professional life anyway. Truthfully he wasn't all that sure he cared. Still…he didn't want to fade into total obscurity.

Slowly his lips quirked up in a devious smile that few knew he was capable of. He nodded to himself. "Beautiful," he murmured. A quick phone call and he had the information he needed.

He schooled his face back to the stern countenance he normally wore and stood from his desk. He poked his head outside his office door and flagged down one of the receptionists. When she stopped he handed her a slip of paper. "Call this number and tell the woman that answers, Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, to come here for an interview the day after tomorrow at ten a.m."

"Sure thing, sir," the girl replied and headed down the hall.

Garrett shut his office door and grinned to himself. It was about time he shook things up. Life had been far too quiet lately anyway.


	27. Fake It

**April 27, 2014**

**Fake It—Seether (3:16)**

**White Collar**

**El**

He wasn't at all what she'd expected. Though to be completely honest she wasn't altogether sure what she'd expected from her husband's obsession. She'd seen Neal's picture of course. It was part of Peter's evidence folder. He'd been bringing his work home for as long as she'd known him. But still…

She hadn't expected the wounded look in his eyes when he didn't know that she was looking at him. She didn't expect the lines of strain around his eyes and mouth or the tenseness in his shoulders when Peter snapped at him.

She shot Peter a look to quell him and Peter rolled his eyes. She turned back to Neal with a smile but his blue eyes were far away. "Neal," she murmured trying to capture his attention.

Those almost too blue eyes cleared and Neal gave her an easy smile. "Hmm?" He hummed in inquiry.

"Show him the signature," she urged. "Seriously Peter, he's good. And he's right."

Peter sighed but nodded. El had that look in her eye and he knew better than to go against that look. "Enlighten me," he told the younger man in a cold, hard voice.

Neal's smile was slow in coming but brighter for it as he leaned forward.


	28. Never Saw Blue

**April 28, 2014**

**Never Saw Blue—Hayley Westerna (4:38)**

**Bones**

**Angela**

There were very few times when she felt inadequate. Normally she was confident and courageous. Adventurous. But the smell, and the sights and the sounds. It was too much. Far too much.

"Oh, my God," she murmured as they rounded the fire truck. So many broken bodies. This…this was not what she had signed on for. Thousand year old skeletons? Bring 'em on! Mummies? No problem. But these bodies? Only hours ago they had been people. Living, breathing, people who had jobs and families. She may have even seen some of them before, walking down the street or shopping in one of the boutiques she frequented or any number of places.

Blinking she followed Booth and Brennen farther into the mess of the bomb site. Neither of them looked affected at all. How could they hold those grim expressions? Where was the horror, the sadness at the lives wasted?

She tuned out everything for a few minutes until Zack pushed a pair of gloves into her hands. Shakily she tried to pull them on but her fingers weren't cooperating. Brennen handed her a red bag and Angela just stopped for a second.

"You know…uh…I don't think I can…" she pushed the bag back towards her friend. "Sorry," she said quickly and fled back to her nice, safe, quiet office. She admired her friends but she couldn't do what they did.

Angela spent most of the day with her shoulders slumped in dejection. She had never felt so ill prepared or insufficient before and she hated this feeling. She should go explain to Brennen.

Angela tried to apologize for her actions. Brennen interrupted her before she could. And said the perfect thing. She always did. She wasn't inadequate. Angela was an artist. She was someone who kept the other squints in the world of the living and not the world of theory. She reminded them about life outside the lab and she was important.

Brennen was better with human emotions than anyone thought and Angela was the only one that knew. That was something right there. That was a reason to stick around. A good one.


	29. The Time Of My Life

**April 29, 2014**

**The Time of My Life—David Cook (3:36)**

**Burn Notice**

**Madeline**

She wasn't nearly as stupid as Michael wanted to believe she was. He knew that he just…would rather believe that he could pull the wool over her eyes. She usually let him too. It was better for them both when she did.

But she wasn't stupid. She'd survived an abusive husband, two rambunctious teenage boys and the 60s and 70s. There were things in her history that even Michael didn't know. She knew he was a spy. She knew how that world worked. She knew that he'd been burned. She knew that people were after him and he was only semi-safe in Miami. Semi-safe was better than not safe at all though.

So she would do her best to find him a few jobs. Keep him here. In Miami where he was safest. It was all she could do. He was her son and she had to protect him the best that she could.


	30. Run

**April 30, 2014**

**Run—Air (4:12)**

**Criminal Minds**

**Spencer**

Spencer idly listened to Elle as he fiddled with the pen in his hands. Did she realize that she was very close to describing him? He lacked a certain self-confidence and he was socially incompetent. Granted Elle didn't know him that well yet but even Hotch teased him for missing social cues sometimes.

"This guy he doesn't go on dates," Spencer ducked his head at that statement. He hadn't ever been on a date, not really. "He doesn't go to parties," now he bit his lip. He only went to a party when Morgan forced him. He hated the atmosphere and the noise. "He doesn't feel comfortable in front of groups," Spencer nodded his head a bit. The only time he felt comfortable around a large group of people was when they were giving a profile to a group of LEOs.

Elle stopped speaking suddenly and Spencer turned his head to blink at her in confusion. Elle flushed just a bit and fidgeted with her coffee. An unsure smile tilted her lips. "And, of course, he's a total psychopath," she told him.

"Of course," Spencer agreed. They both knew that she'd just described him except for that last part but they wouldn't speak of it. It wasn't relevant. Spencer wasn't the Unsub and when they found the guy the differences between them would be obvious. Besides Spencer had never been a big fan of fire anyway.

Still…maybe he should discuss perceptions with Hotch. Hotch always knew what to say to make Spencer understand what other people were trying to say. The older agent was very good at that. Spencer didn't want Elle to think he was too weird. He'd grown complacent. No one else in the unit minded his strangeness and he'd forgotten that a new member would have to grow accustomed to him. Yeah, a conversation with Hotch was in his near future.


	31. Bonus Drabbles

**Bonus Drabbles**

**You Can't Tie a Mustang Down—The Monkees (2:53)**

**Burn Notice**

**Fiona**

The first time Fiona had broken into the place where Michael was staying was back in Dublin and he'd been home. Of course he'd pulled a gun on her before he recognized who it was. That had taken less than two seconds. Then he'd rolled his eyes and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"Ye're a menace, ye are," he breathed when they'd broken apart. "Ye cain't go breakin' inta a man's home and think ye won't get shot."

"And yet here I stand not shot," she whispered back.

Michael had taken her to bed then. For a very long night.

The memory of that night flashed through her mind as Michael held up the key to his loft. She wrapped her fingers around it and stared into his eyes knowing he was remembering too. The key was only a symbol really. She knew he didn't truly mind when she broke into his place. Never had. But giving her a key? That was something special. Something that would tie them together even if he didn't realize it.

Besides even with a key in her hand it wouldn't stop her from breaking into his loft. She'd actually had a key for weeks and simply never told him. It wasn't like he was living in Fort Knox or something, was it? It was fun to watch the look on his face when he discovered her lounging on his 'bed'. That mix of exasperation, amusement and affection.

So this key was a symbol of his acceptance of her in his life and it meant more than her favorite gun. He'd realize what he'd done eventually and then…well, Fiona thought to herself that night in Dublin had been very long and very good. Forever wasn't nearly long enough.

**Who Are You—Carrie Underwood (3:54)**

**Continuum**

**Kiera**

He unnerved her. She couldn't think of any other way to describe his effect on her. He was supposed to be so smooth. A con man. But he always seemed so…nervous? Shy? Maybe it was all an act but she didn't think so.

Matthew Kellogg was a puzzle. One moment he was shy and uncertain and then the next he was cocky and arrogant. Which was the real him? Were either of them? He was an enigma and it was driving her nearly insane that he was all she'd been thinking about.

It irritated her that even knowing what she did about him that a part of her found him charming and amusing. That a part of her liked him far more than she was willing to admit, even to herself. She shouldn't like him at all. He was a hardened criminal. And she was a Protector.

Except that he wasn't. He wasn't hardened. He was a con man, yes, but he wasn't a killer. Nothing in his file suggested violence of any kind. Unless he was cornered. Yet there had been no fear in his eyes when he'd held that bomb. He was a man with nothing left to lose.

But he'd wanted to help her. And he hadn't blown them all to Hell. He'd whined about missing breakfast and left.

He was a puzzle. It was probably not a good thing in this situation that she'd always loved puzzles. Probably not good at all.


End file.
